


[JP]Bioカード

by ラクレール (Laclale)



Series: TKTR AU and its references [4]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB
Summary: カードの文章は英語のままです ごめんなさい 訳文はつけておきました
Series: TKTR AU and its references [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892





	[JP]Bioカード

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[EN]Alt Bios in TKTR AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013602) by [Laclale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale). 



# Breaking the Bank

## Rupert Price

  
ラクレールは銀行にいない彼らを一番最初に持ってきた。届け物から発せられた謎の爆発音と共に。

* * *

## Dave Panpa

  
だって、ほら、一度しか出ていないキャラクターにトップショットは任せられないでしょ？

* * *

## Laclale Farron

ToppatsのCCCアンダーカバーでありながら、AUの作者かつモデレーターでもある。

* * *

## Henry Stickmin(※文だけ変更)

棒と分でステイックミン。我ながらいいギャグだと思うけどね・・・

* * *

## Paris Suave

ステイックミンは元々彼の名字だった。そう、本当の彼の父がとある異常性を理由にヘンリーと取り替えたから今の名前になっている。ヘンリーもそう。

* * *

# Escaping the Prison

## 画像だけ変更

  


* * *

## Minelva Corne

レイトンVSには登場しない彼女。多分だけど、感情の異常を指摘するスキルが一番高い。

# Stealing the Diamond

## Burt Curtis

  
Toppatsがデクリプターを手に入れた！でもなんでToppatsのコミュに？Lacはコミュに向いてないんだ。(雑訳)

**Author's Note:**

> Minelva Corneは逆転裁判の心音ちゃんのパロディです。


End file.
